fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Approval/Beatrice de Adel
---- 1) Describe your character's backstory. Who are their parents? Did they grow up with Nobility, or were they of lower class? The character's backstory must be at least 2 paragraphs long. Beatrice de Adel was the youngest of three; not three individual kids, triplets. And not just any kind of triplets; they were the rarest kind: identical. How that happened is complicated, but it did. And the family, well... they were most definitely disappointed and quite truly unpleased, but this could have been way worse than it was. Had they been fraternal, they most definitely wouldn't have been able to keep it on the low down with being nobility. They made one rule very clear in the family; among the triplets, only one of them will be around the house in any given day. There shall never be more than one of them outside the house, and they will all retain a single name and thus refuse to answer to their actual names. While not around in sight, the other two will reside in the whole basement of the house, which was expanded to be more than liveable. And if one of them had something happen to them... the same thing would be done to the other two, to prevent anyone from suspecting anything off. It was an unnatural way of life, but if the family wanted to avoid being humiliated by the other noble families, it had to be done. There was, however, a slight problem. There were things that were out of the control of the family, and among those were the abilities of the triplets. Where one manifested as a telepath, the other as a charger and Beatrice... she manifested as a shade. As a result, the triplets had to use ability-restricting circlets when they began Foxfire, and as far as anyone knew, they were talentless. But the truth was that they weren't, just that their different abilities would expose them as triplets and not a single child. However, the way of life would soon come to be broken by the middle triplet, when she began dating someone. With the other two unaware of the relationship, it would cause problems that would haunt the trio for a lifetime and a half. And it started with the first date... which the middle triplet did not attend, but rather the oldest, who had no love for the elf who the middle one was dating. In fact, the eldest had a thing for girls, not guys, which made faking it all the more harder. On the contrary, Beatrice did not love him, but at least tried to respect him, and not make the middle one's life difficult. But over time, the synergy between the triplets was weakening. The eldest wanted to ask out a girl, which can't happen because of the middle one's relationship; the middle one wanted to pursue a Nobility job which the other two didn't want; and Beatrice just wanted to stay home and write stories, and not be involved in the chaos of the other two's mess. Things became further complicated when the middle triplet got engaged; it blew the other two's chances of doing exactly what they wanted to. What's worse is this: the middle triplet is also incredibly open to suggestions and finds it difficult to say no; something which Beatrice and the eldest triplet have no issue with. This resulted in the marriage being set on a day where Beatrice was meant to do her thing... and boy, did Beatrice not like the idea of being married to someone she doesn't even know. But it was out of her control, or is it? All the meanwhile, Beatrice herself had been setting up herself for a long-term career, at none other than the Veritas Publishing House. Having been promoted to CEO at the age of 23, Beatrice now had three times the amount of responsibility and all the more problems. Her 27th birthday having just passed, Beatrice is now trying to juggle the chaos that is Veritas' potential collapse as well as a marriage that she never agreed to in the first place... 2) What is your character's personality like? Are they respectable, or rude? The character's personality must be a paragraph long. Of the three, Beatrice is the one with wisdom. She's calculated, and cautious. She wouldn't take risks if they truly outweigh their rewards. But at the same time, she's highly under pressure from her lifestyle and it causes her to stress out more so than is really needed. She did not want this life, but this life chose her and now she has to deal with it, and that is no fun at all. to come from RP 3) What does your character look like? Do you have a model in mind for them? (if you do, you only need to say who it is) Her model is Margot Robbie. 4) Describe your character's skill set. What they are good at? What do they want to be good at? What are they not good at? *She's precise in thought. *She's definitely a cool-headed leader. *Having acted for most of her life, she can put up a decent facade. *She does not enjoy chaos though. ---- Is your character Talentless? If yes, skip the ability quiz and manifest question. A) Yes, they are Talentless. B) No, they are not Talentless (if you answered this, answer the manifest question) Has your character manifested? If yes, skip the ability quiz. A) Yes, they have manifested. B) No, they have not manifested. (if you answered this, do the ability quiz) ---- the ability quiz What fascinates your character the most? A) Mastery of the Elements B) The Mental Arts C) Empowerment D) Ghost Tricks E) Physical Effects F) Self-enhancement Please choose 3-7 of the given options that your character is interested in: • See what's going on inside another's head • Tap into one's mind to remove memories • Heal a mind that might have been broken by guilt • Have a silver tongue like none other • Sweet talk your way into finding out what you want to know • Be the ultimate flirt; after all, your crush should be with you, not your friend • Make another do as you command • Daze someone into making a fool of themselves; a fun way to get even, eh? • Trance someone and make them change their mind; they never meant what they said, after all • Feel others' emotions as if they were your own • Detect lies by sensing guilt; not all liars enjoy lying • Be able to sense if your best friend is feeling down; friends matter, don't they? • Sense another's potential; after all, some might be destined for great things • Be able to tell someone that they'll be a hero in this life • See a worthy person and know it before anyone else • Make others feel happiness or perhaps make others feel pain • Ease someone when they are being overwhelmed by their emotions • Make someone feel hurt without ever actually hurting them • Give others the strength they may or may not need • Make someone stronger than they actually are • Help someone do things they never even knew they could do • Walk through anything solid as if it wasn't there • Survive a sword and still appear flawless as ever • Enter a room without so much of a sound; after all, no one needs to know you're late, right? • Become invisible... then reappear again as if by magic • Be the ultimate prankster; no one can catch you if they don't see you • Give others the scare by disappearing partially, keeping only what you want other to see visible • Put things into the void and pull them out whenever's clever • Make something appear in your hands whenever you wish; after all, you did not forget your imparter, did you? • Keep secrets with whom they belong; secrets are only meant for that person • Create forcefields around anything, maybe even themself • Create a shield to block someone from doing anything • Break shields, if you can and want to • Tweak the density of anything; after all, that brick doesn't need to be that heavy, does it? • Make something a lot lighter than it actually appears • Create realistic illusions, by making anything that appears light to be heavy, and vice versa • Speak any language that their heart desires; even those that might sound off-putting • Mimic another's voice with ease • Speak a language that you might have never heard before • Make themselves heard, even by those in the back of that one classroom • Annoy someone by raising your voice more than they'd like • Grab that one sleeping student's attention; that loud voice will definitely do it • Dance with fire like no one is ever watching • Resist fire better than the average elf • Start a fire; yes, start a fire • Walk on water; yes, actually walk on water • Hide using the very mist in the air • Make a splash, even in the absence of a body of water • Create snowflakes, even in the actual lack of real snow • Freeze yourself; it can make a decent disguise • Start a snowball fight whenever you wish • Become one with their shadow; after all, a shadow can be one's best friend • Make your shadow into your messenger • See if someone could be a dark elf • Make fireworks seem like child's play and put on a real light show • Use light to see things that others might not • Blind someone with light; see the light, eh? • Become a living tesla coil, quite literally • Give your friends a spark; they'll only feel a twitch • Throw lightning from your hands and look natural doing it • Did someone say tornado? • Lift someone into the air... then set them down again • Create waves by shifting the winds in the direction of desire • Become the next Lady Iskra • Talk to machines as if they're sentient • Understand technology far better than your average elf If your character is a Polyglot, what is their secondary ability? (do not answer this if it's any talent other than Polyglot.) If your character has not manifested, what talent would you (the user) like them to manifest with? (do not answer this if the character has manifested) ---- Category:Approved